Charm
by HappyxBirthday
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke, are living together in a small little house in Konaha, with everyday family problems. Pimples, bad grades, perversity. The works! But Ino is beginning to get frightened by Sasuke's behavior....Has he gone mad?
1. Welcome Home

_Well, this is more of an introduction chapter. Can you guess who the couple is going to be? Ha. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**"Sasuke! Coming for dinner? We're having Oden and Ramen! Your fave!" Sakura yelled across the hall to Sasuke's room. He was taking a nap, as usual.With his nonstop training with Kakashi and Naruto, he was worn out all the time.**

**Sakura scurried down the hall and knocked on his door. "You up? Come one...You aren't skipping dinner again tonight! I slave over a hot stove every day for you and your oh-so-helping friend Naruto. Ino and I barely get time to ourselves!" She pounded on the door furiously. "GET UP!" She yelled again, and ran back into the kitchen.**

**Sasuke groaned, as he rolled to the other side of his bed. "Yes, honey." He said, mocking her housewife-like qualities. He opened his eyes just a bit, but then quickly shielded them from the blasting sunlight beaming into his room.**

**Naruto, in his bed across from Sasuke, sat up, eyes closed, and felt his way out the door. Sasuke sat up, yawning, slipping on his house shoes. He shielded his eyes, as he walked towards the window, to close the curtains. He opened his eyes, continuingly blinking. And slipped on a black shirt, and some white shorts that went to about his knees.**

**_Splash_**

**"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Said someone, coming from the kitchen.**

**"Is this cooked dog?!" Naruto screamed.**

**"GAH!!! YOU INSOLENT BAKA!!! YOU TURNED OVER THE NINIKA!!!" Screamed Sakura.**

**"Ninka? What the hell is that?"**

**"MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT--SOMETHING GRANDMOTHER'S RECIPE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU"**

**"Oh-Oh no. NOT INNER SAKURA!!"**

**There were rapid footsteps continuing down the hall.**

**The door flew open, and the yellow haired boy flew through the air.**

**"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto as he pounced on Sasuke. "HELP!"**

**"GAH!!!!!GET OFF ME! YOU SMELL LIKE WET DOG!"**

**"THAT'S SAKURA'S NINPOO..NINLALALA...COOKED DOG!!" Yelled Naruto.**

**Sasuke kicked the beast off of him,stood up, and brushed himself off. "You shouldn't have turned it over. Idiot." He said.**

**Sakura burst in after him, and pounced on Naruto, beginning to beat him as she normally did for his foolish pranks.**

**"YOU STUPID- IDIOT- UNDERACHIEVER-..." She mumbled, being drowned out by Naruto's screams.**

**Sasuke shook his head, and walked out of the room.**

**He walked into the kitchen, only to see Ino stirring something in a bowl.**

**He walked behind her and sniffed. "What's that?" He asked.**

**She smiled. "Oh..Just some soup. Nothing strange like..." She looked down at the floor, at the dog shaped hunk of meat. "Like Sakura's Ninika." She said with a smile.**

**Sasuke grabbed a plate from the stack in the cabinet above Ino, brushing his hair against her cheek, making her blush.She turned away from him, hiding her face.. "Heh..U-uhm...Well..Everything's ready!" She said. She walked to the kitchen door. "Sakura! Naruto! Come on, we're ready to eat!" She yelled through the hall.**

**Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room, with a contented look on her face. "Let's eat!" She said, as she entered the kitchen.**

**Naruto limped out of his room, and down the hall. "Eh..." He groaned, and entered the kitchen.**

**They all got their plates, and gathered at the table. They all, 'dug in' .**

**"So...Ino-Pig..Not getting in control of that acne problem I see." Naruto said, sending small contained laughs around the table. Ino sighed. "Naruto. Must you be so immature? Pimples go away. Bad grades and poor attitudes don't." She said, and took a bite of her Oden.**

**Sakura made a loud chuckle, but noticing the akward stares she was getting, she shoved some Ramen into her mouth.**

**"Hey! I get good grades! Just because I don't get straight A's like you three, doesn't mean I'm stupid!" He yelled across the table.**

**"I don't think D's and low C's count as good grades. Meerly passing ones." Sasuke said, without emotion in his face.**

**" I wouldn't be so confident Sasuke. You got an F on that exam Kakashi gave us. Naruto got an A." Sakura said.**

**" Are you aiming to be a scholar or a ninja, Sasuke? " Ino asked with a chuckle.**

**"Shut up. One test doesn't make him better than me. " He said with frustration.**

**"Can we change the subject, please?" Sakura said.**

**"Fine with me." Ino said, finishing her Oden.**

**Chopsticks chimed on the bowls and plates, more vibrant in the akward silence.**

**Finally, someone spoke up.**

**" Kakashi let me read a bit of that strange book he always reads.." Naruto said awkwardly.**

**"Make-Out Paradise?" Ino said.**

**"I guess...Really strange...And...Gross.." Naruto said.**

**" He's a perv." Sakura said with a smile. "I think I saw him eyeing Hinata the other day."**

**"SICK!" Naruto yelled.**

**Ino laughed. "Don't be jealous, Naruto. I'm sure they haven't did anything...yet. Every girl in Konaha has had a crush on him at least once." She said, smiling.**

**"Yes..He's pretty cute." Sakura said.**

**"SICK! SICK,SICK,SICK!" Naruto said, standing up. "I'm leaving!" He said, walking away.**

**Sasuke stood up. "I'm done too. I'm going to take a shower." He walked out.**

**"I'll get the dishes, Sakura. You should go get ready for your date with Neji." She said, smiling. "Awh, really? Thank you. I'll do them for the rest of the week, I promise." She said, giving Ino a small hug. "No problem." She said. She got up, and did the dishes.**

_End of Chapter 1._


	2. Crossing The Frame

**"Whew.." Ino sighed, as she dried off the last dish in the sink. "Bunch of pigs." She said, to herself, chuckling. She picked up the rather large stack of dishes beside her, and carried them to the cabinet near the refrigerator.**

**Sakura walked into the kitchen, fixed up for her date. "Sooo..." She started off.**

**"EEP!" Ino shrieked, jumping a bit. Sakura put one of her hands on her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said nervously. Ino smiled. "It's okay. I scare easy." She said.**

**"Oh, well. You did a nice job on you hair!" She said, just now noticing Sakura's improved aesthetics for her date. She smiled nervously. "H-heh. Well, I do try." She said with a laugh.**

**"Where are you guys going?" Ino asked, continuing to stack the dishes.**

**"Oh- Just to the Ramen shop on the corner. Hardly new, eh?" She said.**

**Ino chuckled. "Yeah, if that's a date, then we go on dates with Naruto all the time! Even Sasuke! Except we have to pay." She had a straight face. "Oh well. All in good time, I guess. " She said, finishing up. "When's Neji going to be here?" Ino asked.**

**Sakura looked at the small clock above the counters. "Uhh...He should be here now." She said, glaring out the window. "Oh--Watch out for that dog--I mean Ninika, on the floor, I've yet to pick it up." Ino said, with a strange look. Sakura looked on the floor, where the hopeless dog-like hunk piece of meat laying on the floor, with other vegetables scattered around it. "Yes...I worked on that for 2 hours for that ungrateful little beast." She said with a somber look. "What exactly...Is it, Sakura..?" Ino asked politely.**

**"It's barbecued DOG!" Naruto yelled from the living room.**

**Ignoring Naruto's smart remark, Sakura continued to say, " It's an old recipe, passed down from my Great-Great-Great-Great...Great something Grandmother. My family has cherished it for years." She said with confidence. "Ooh...Well..What's it made of..?" Ino asked. She paused. "Family secret." She said, dully.**

**-Knock..Knock.-**

**"I think he's here." Ino said. "Uh-oh. Is that the front door?" Sakura asked. "I think so. Why?" Ino said. "Ooooh. Damn it." Sakura said, as she rushed out of the room. Ino scurried to the door, and watched.**

**"Heya, Neji!" Naruto said, as he answered the door. "Hi, Naruto. " Neji said dryly.**

**"Neji! You're late!" Sakura said, smiling, as she ran up to him giving him a hug. "Heh, yeah, sorry about that. Kiba caught me on the way, and didn't leave me alone." He said with a smile. "Where ya guys goin'?!" Naruto asked. "The Ramen shop 'round the corner. Wanna join us? " He asked. Ino chuckled. Sakura's expression went blank. "AWESOME! I haven't eaten all day! Let's go!" Naruto said, strapping on his headband, and walking out the door, Neji following. Sakura gave Ino an angered look. Ino simply gave a smile. "Coming, Sakura?" Neji yelled from outside. "Coming..." She said dully, walking out the door and shutting it. Ino stood in the door, giving off a bit of a smile.**

**--BUZZ--BUZZ--**

**Ino jumped, her eyes quickly trailed to the dryer in the back of the hallway. She smiled. "Oh- towels are done." She walked down the hallway, and bent down to open the small door on the dryer. She pulled the small basket out from beside her, and stuffed it full of towels. She stood up, and walked down the hallway, past the living room, and in front of the bathroom. She pulled at the doorknob, opening it just a tad, and suddenly just noticing the sound of falling water.**

**She had forgotten, Sasuke was taking a shower. She stood, silent for a moment. She was battling thoughts in her mind. She slowly peeked her head through the door. She couldn't see anything, but Sasuke's shadow in the shower. He was scrubbing his hair, and slipping it under the water for a moment at a time. Ino caught herself staring, and quickly pulled away from the door. She shut it quietly, and knocked. "Sasuke?" She shouted. There was a long pause. "Yeah?" Sasuke yelled, barely audioble. She hesitated for a moment. "Can I come in, and put these towels away?" Another long pause. "Sure, go ahead. " He yelled.**

**She took a sharp breath before entering. She stood in the doorway for a moment, but then quickly shut the door behind her. She quickly scurried to the small shelf, with a stack of towels on it. She bent down on her knee, and began to fold, and place the towels neatly on the drawer.**

**After several minutes, the continuous falling water suddenly stopped. Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke's arm reached out from the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and stepped out. Ino turned her head around, putting him in her view. Her eyes trailed up and down his thin and delicate body.She traced the water that was dripping off of his supple skin. She watched him ruffle his hair, ringing the water out. She caught herself out of her daze. She shook her head a bit, and picked up the half-full basket of laundry. She stoop up, and walked with her head down towards the door. "I-I'm sorry. I'll finish this when you're done." She said quietly. Sasuke gave a smirk. "No..." He stopped her walking by putting his arm in front of her stomach. "It's okay. I don't want you to leave." He said, in a seductive way. Ino's face turned red furiously. She hid her face quickly, and turned around. "O-Okay." She said, starting to walk back to the shelf. Sasuke clutched her arm, and pulled her close to him, nose to nose. Ino let out a short gasp, as she dropped the basket, making it spill out on the floor. "S..Sasuke..?" She said, softly. He trailed his hand across the curves of her face, sending chills through her body. His hand went us to her ponytail. "You know what, Ino? You'd look a lot prettier, if you wore your hair down sometimes." He said, gently pulling the hair tie out, causing her hair to fall down her back, and on her shoulders. Ino was still blushing like crazy.."Do..Do you think so..?" She asked. He smiled. "Yes..I think about it quiet often, actually. " He said. He slipped his hand behind her head, and pulled her into a kiss. Ino eyes widened, but slowly relaxed and closed. After several moments, he pulled away. He stared into her innocent eyes.**

**"Do you find me dreadful, Ino?" He asked, seductively. Suprised by his question, it took her a moment to find an answer in her mind. "I...No, of course not. I-...Why do you.." Sasuke smiled, and pulled her into another small kiss. "You don't have to answer." He said. He kissed her once again, but this time, he moved down a bit to her neck. This sent chills through Ino's body. "I--I.." She began to speak, but she trailed off, focusing on the strange but pleasing feeling this was giving her.**

**He moved down to her collar bone, and began to nibble a bit, making Ino shiver. Sasuke stopped for a moment, taking a look up at her. He lifted back up to her, still looking into her pretty blue eyes. Ino's expression went blank, disappointed that he stopped. He chuckled a bit. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked into her ear. "I'll respect it if you do, " She thought for a moment, worried of how this might affect her relationship with Sakura, if she had found out. They had battled it out for him before, when they were younger, but that was at least 4 years ago. They were much more mature. But she knew Sakura would always love him. "No..I don't want you too.." She said quietly.**

**Sasuke smiled, kissing her once again. He pulled his arm to the middle of her back, and gentle laid her down on the floor, himself going with her. He began to kiss her neck, down to her collar bone again. He slowly started to kiss down her arm. Ino breaths were getting seemingly shorter, heightened by the pleasure.  
Sasuke put his other hand on her flat stomach, tracing down to the rim of her skirt.**

**Ino's face was red.**

**He began to pull it down, little by little, still kissing her arm.**

**"INO!" A voice yelled from out of the room.**

**"We're back!"**

**Ino gasped, and quickly stood up, pulling her skirt back up.**

**Sasuke sighed, standing up after her.**

**She struggled to gather the towels back into the basket.**

**She stood up once again. Sasuke smiled at her, "Shall we continue this some other time?" He asked quietly.**

**"I--I..Uh...Uhm...I have to go..." She said, rushing out of the room.**

**He simply laughed at her reply, and continued getting dressed from his bath.**

_Chapter Three Soon To Come._


	3. Keeping The Blade

**_Beep--Beep--Beep._**

**The sound of Ino's alarm clock buzzed through her ears.**

**The sunlight beamed in from the window above her bed.**

**She groaned, and rolled over to check the clock.**

**6:00 A.M, Sunday.**

**Ino sighed. She pushed the button, and sent the noise away. "No school." She said with a smile."Another day...Of cleaning, cooking, and baby-sitting," She mumbled . "Can't someone pamper me for once?" She asked herself. She shrugged, and sat up in her bed. She slipped on her house shoes, and stood up, still a bit dizzy from her awakening. She saw a white piece of paper from the corner of her eye. She turned, to find it was a small envelope with her name on it. "Hm?" She picked it up and stared at it. "What's this?" She mumbled. She carefully ripped it open, disposing of the waste, and began to read.**

_Dear Ino,_

_Good Morning! Just a small reminder, that I have to_

_go work with Neji today, so I won't be home when_

_you read this. Naruto will be with me too. His punishment_

_for crashing my date last night, is he has to clean_

_the bathroom's and kitchen. He hates it. :P. He hates_

_Chores period._

_Anyway, to make this short, we'll be home_

_Around 10:00, okay?_

_Bye!_

_:) Signed,_

_H. Sakura._

**Ino's expression went blank.." I'll be alone with Sasuke..." She began to blush a bit, revealing a small smile. She folded the note, and slid it into her night stand drawer. She walked to her closet, and picked out a knee- length blue skirt, and a plain white tanktop. She walked into her bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She picked up her hairbrush, and hair tie, but stopped, and had a faint flashback of the night before.**

_**" You know what, Ino? You'd look a lot prettier if you wore your hair down sometimes."**_

**She chuckled a bit, and brushed her hair down, staring at her reflection. "I can't handle all this hair in my face!" She said, frustrated. She searched for a possible solution to her problem. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, coming across some hair clips. She snatched them off of the tiny shelf, and clipped her air back slightly in front of her ears. "Nicely done, Ino. " She said, congratulating herself.**

**She walked out of her room, only to see an oddly empty house. Naruto was usually up before her, playing video games or something. "I wonder..." She said under her breath. She tiptoed to Sasuke's bedroom door, and slightly opened it to peak her head in. Sasuke was flopped in a swarm of blankets and pillows, snoring, hiding himself from the blaring sunlight. Ino smiled at the cute sight, and shut the door back. She wandered into the kitchen, to make the two breakfast. "Hm, let's see." She mumbled, scanning the breakfast foods in her cabinet. "Oatmeal...Pancakes...Cereal..."**

**" Oatmeal. " A voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around, to see Sasuke, with his hair messed up, standing in the doorway. "You woke me up. " He said, with a smirk. Ino's eyes widened. "I did? I'm so sorry! " She said with a spark of embarrassment in her voice. He saw her look in his room. She was madly blushing. He gave a smile, and began to yawn. "Well...Will you have breakfast done by the time I get out of the shower?" He asked while streching. " Yes." She said quickly. "Are you going to need to put up any laundry today?" He asked, grinning,**

**Ino's face was pulsing red. "H-heh..I-I.." She trailed off. He simply laughed a bit, and walked on down the hallway. "Your hair looks good, by the way." He added. Ino stood in silence, waiting for him to close the bathroom door. "OH- and no Blueberry! I HATE blueberry! " He yelled loudly across the house. She paused for a moment, but then replied, "O-Okay!" Straining to let him hear her, but instead he slammed the door in between her words. **

**She strolled to the cabinet, and grabbed a box of Strawberry Oatmeal**.

"_This will have to do.."_

**She poured the oatmeal into a bowl, poured in a cup of milk, stirred, and put it in the microwave for 5:00 minutes.**

_"Easy."_

**She paced around the kitchen, thinking about the night before.**

_"Does he really like me like that? Was he just teasing me? "_

_"What if Sakura found out? What is she'd walked in?"_

**She sighed, and looked at the microwave timer. 4 minutes and 23seconds to go.**

**She poured some milk for Sasuke and herself, and sat it on the table.**

_"I shouldn't worry myself over such foolish things." _

**It felt odd, only fixing dinner for two. Is that what's it's like when you're married?**

**She laughed at herself, for acting like an immature little girl, chasing after a boy.**

**Or was she _being_ chased?**

**Sasuke was hardly a boy though. He was 18 now. Ino was only 17. He's nicer- more caring than he used to be, but somehow, also darker.**

**-BEEP-**

**The alarm went off on the microwave. Ino put on a small oven mitt, opened the door , and pulled out the steaming hot bowl. She sat it on the counter, and picked out two different bowls for herself and Sasuke. She poured some into each bowl, and sat them both on the table.**

**She sat down in her seat, and sighed, feeling awkward eating alone.**

**She'd feel strange, if she waited for Sasuke to come back, just to eat. So, she began slowly eating, blowing on each bite, cooling it down.**

**----**

**Several moments later, Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Ino..?" He said, no response. She wasn't there. There was a small note on the kitchen table, that read,**

_" Went out jogging- Your breakfast is in the microwave. Be back later._

_-Ino. "_

**He smiled, and threw the note in the small trash bin beside him.**

**He wasn't to hungry anymore, now that Ino was gone. No fun eating alone, eh?**

**He strolled into the hallway, hands in his pockets, on the way to the living room, but he stopped in front of Ino's room. He thought for a moment, and decided to take a small look around. He opened the door, and stepped in.**

_"Well...How expected.."_

**He had never been in her room before, no matter how much he imagined it. It was as neat as he thought it would be, her being a neat freak and all.**

**He looked around..**

_"Hm...Not much to look at...It's not like I'm going to look through her panty drawer or anything.."_

**He thought for a moment. He shook his head furiously, scolding himself for actually considering it. He walked around a bit, finding himself standing beside her bed. He stared down at the night stand, and opened the small drawer.**

**There were several things in it.**

**The first thing he picked up was the folded note Sakura had left her that morning. It didn't interest him, so he stopped reading half way through and throwing it back into the drawer.**

**Next, he looked at a couple of photos.**

**One in particular, it was Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, standing in front of the Ramen shop, Naruto with a strange grin, the rest with small smiles.**

**He spotted a rather odd object.**

_"Is that..?"_

_"A boxcutter..?"_

**He picked up the odd object, scanning through his mind, why this might be here.**

**It took him a second, but he finally noticed something strange about it.**

**There was small trails of blood on the edge.**

_"What the hell..?"_

"**Why the fuck are you in my room?!" Ino yelled, snatching the boxcutter away from him, and throwing it back into the drawer.**

**Sasuke backed up. "I-I..I was...Looking for you. I couldn't find you." He said nervously.**

**"I know you knew where I was , Sasuke. You threw away the note I left. Don't take me for a fool, and don't come in my room again. " She yelled. She walked to the door, motioning for him to leave. He walked to the door, and looked up at her, and gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry about this."**

**She fell deep for his smiles. They made her weak. She couldn't help but give in on the inside, but she pretened not to see it, and stared to the floor with no response. He simply walked out, into the living room.**

**Ino locked the door after him. She sat her iPod down on the dresser, which she always took with her when she exercised, or cleaned.**

**She sat down on her bed, and stared at the boxcutter in her open drawer**.

_" It's a bad habit...So what? "_

**She picked it up, looking at it, and gentle placed it on her arm.**

**--**

**Sasuke listened at the door, hearing small whimpers of pain, or pleasure one, coming from inside the room.**

_"I shouldn't have went in there."_

* * *

**_Okay, okay. I know, boring chapter. But I couldn't think of a good lemon, or romantic scene for some reason. But I promise to try to put one in the next, for it will take place on the same day as this one. Enjoy!_**


	4. The Willing Well

Later that day...

----

**Sasuke sat in the living room of their house, watching some dumb show Naruto always make him watch.**

**Ino stepped out of her room, with a green jumpsuit like outfit she always wears when she exercises. She had her iPod attached to the rim of her pants, with the headphones in her ears.**

**She walked in front of him, still with an angry and embarrassed look on her face, she began to say, "I'm going to run around the block again, don't snoop around this time. Okay?" She said with a spark of anger in her voice. He looked up at her, embarrassed. "Alright." He said quietly, almost whispering. He gave off a small smile. "Have fun." He said.**

**She said nothing. She blushed a bit, and walked off out the door.**

**Sasuke sat, not paying attention to the annoying babbling on the television. **

**He sighed, extremely bored. **

_"Eh...I'll just forget about it..None of my business, anyway.."_

**He sat up, looking around for something to do.**

**He looked at Ino's door, tempted to go back in. **

_"If I got caught, she'd never forgive me!"_

**He stood up, and walked to Ino's door, clutching the doorknob. He hesitated to go in.**

_"Well...She won't be back for a while, right?" _**He thought to himself.**

**He opened her door, and entered the room. It still looked the same as it did before. **

**Still hesitant, he walked around the room quietly, not touching anything, as if someone was in the room with him.**

**He walked over, and sat on her bed, feeling of the soft Satin sheets, and the warm cotton comforter.**

**He laid back, against the many soft pillows on her bed, thinking about the night before.**

**----**

**Ino stopped, resting at the front door, sweating for all the jogging. She pulled the headphones out of her ear from her iPod, which she took everywhere when she exercised, or cleaned. **

**She pulled off her jacket, for it was warmer since she'd left before. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and pulled the lingering strand of hair in her face behind her ears. **

**After several moments od resting, she grabbed her jacket and stood up. She pulled her house key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. She walked in, and hung her jacker on the coat rack beside the door. She slipped her tennis shoes off, and laid them by all the other shoes, also near the door. She went into the kitchen to get some water. She grabbed the cold bottle from the refrigerator, and gulped down quite a bit. She stood, leaning against the counters, wondering where Sasuke was. She threw the empty bottle away, and walked to  
Sasuke's room. She knocked, and asked, "Can I come in, Sasuke?". She waited for several moments for a reply. She knocked once more. "Sasuke?" She stood in silence for a moment, and opened the door, only to find it empty. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, games, all sorts of things. She sighed at the mess, stepped out, and closed the door. Next, she looked in thre living room, bathroom, and Sakura's room.**

_"He couldn't have left, his shoes and jacket are still here. "_

**There was only one other place he could be in their house. **

**Her room. She approached the door, standing a couple of feet away from it. "Sasuke...?" She whispered. She walked closer to the door, and held her ear against it. **

**"Ahhh..." **

_"He IS in there!" _

**She questioned the noise, not putting thought into it, she was just mad was in her room.**

**She had an angry look on her face. She clutched the doorknob, and slowly opened the door.**

**Her mouth dropped.**

**She gasped. She dropped her iPod, and slammed her hand across her mouth. Her eyes were wide, not for second believing what she was seeing.**

**Sasuke was stretched out across her bed, with his head back, and his hair was all messy. His eyes shot open, as Ino entered the room. **

**"ACK!" Sasuke screamed, as he rolled off the side of the bed, frightened by Ino's bursting in.**

**"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled at her. **

**"I-I'm sorry! But why are you doing THAT in my room?!" She asked, blushing madly**

**Sasuke was struggling with something behind the bed. "I---I--Why are you back so soon?!" **

**Ino had a straight face. "I was only gone for 10 minutes." She said sternly.**

**Sasuke froze for a moment, and gave an innocent, but not so innocent smil. "I--I'm--Sorry. I'll just go." He stood up, walked beside Ino, and opened the door.**

**Only to be stopped, by Ino's hand**

**pressing against his flat stomach. His eyes darted down to her. Ino gave a small smile."No, It's okay. You don't need ot leave. " She said quietly. Sasuke eyes widened a bit, but quickly softened, feeling comfort. He brushed his hand through her hair, closing the door back. He chuckled. "Why the sudden change in mind, Ino?" He asked. **

**She smiled a bit more. "Well..You said we would need to continue, right?" She asked, blushing. Sasuke smiled. "Yes...I did. " He clutched her hair lightly, and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Ino wasn't so nervous this time, but as she couldn't control, she was still blushing like mad.**

**For once,she made the first move in something. It wasn't big, just taking his left hand into her right. Time was, her hands got sweaty just being near him, but today, it looked like she'd already got past that.**

**Sasuke pulled back, looking at her, suprised by her actions. She gave his palm a secure squeeze, and shut her mouth as if to say it was alright. He had her permission. He squeezed back to let her know** **that she had his. He began to kiss her again, this time deeper. After several moments of that, Ino began to become impatient. So she tugged on his hand, moving towards her bed, dragging him along with her. "I--Ino..Are you sure...?" She broke his words off with a kiss. She pulled away, and nodded her head 'yes'. He smiled at her. His heart was pounding, he noticed her breath was thin. She pressed against him everywhere she could manage. Between his legs, her pelvis brushed against something hard that hadn't been there a moment ago. It almost made her afraid, but she didn't let that reaction get the better of her and retreat. Instead, after a moment she found herself wanting to grind against it, and have it against her… and more...**

**Sasuke stifled a moan with Sakura's mouth as one of his legs brushed against her most sensitive places. It wasn't fair. He was wearing those thick boxer shorts and all she had was the thinnest layer of cotton, which all the warmth of his skin traveled through easily. The two both somehow got onto the bed. Ino was laying against the pillows, Sasuke beside her, almost on top of her, still kissing. Ino forcefully tugged at the rim of his shirt, wanting it off. He let out a small chuckle, sort of a sign that he wanted her to do it. Smiling, Ino quickly pulled the shirt off his back, Sasuke lifting himself up a bit to get out of the sleves. She threw it on the floor beside of her bed. Shortly after, their clothes shedded off like tears, all on the floor.**

**They were both becoming anxious now. Sasuke snuck an arm behind her and tried something different, fixing his lips on her neck a moment. She quivered every time he did this, but whimpered aloud when he ran his tongue across her shoulder. Ino quivered as her quaking heart skipped a beat.Hedidn't know whether he was thinking of Ino's body or the chance to experience like this. Probably both. Ino's breath started getting quicker, and shorter. Sensing this, her lover rested on his side, and she watched as he reached down as well, to where her middle met her legs. Even having a hand laid on her hip outside the panties jolted her with excitement. He pulled with a rolling motion, which curled them up as they made the trip down her long legs. They were left at the foot of the bed and immidetly forgotten.**

**They pressed together again. More than his own, Sasuke was making sure he was tending well to Ino's needs. He trailed his hand down her side, stopping below her bellybutton. His erection throbbed against her belly. They never broke their two-way gaze, and as if they had planned it, he didn't enter her, nor she take him in. Rather, he reached down, behind her, past her athletic behind and under her torso to where she was waiting for him. Each kept an arm circled around the other, wanting to stay as near as possible. Who else would see them through it, after all, but one another? After growing more relaxed with this degree of intimacy, they began pleasuring each other in earnest. She bit her lip as his finger penetrated her outer folds, and she hoped he could forgive her for being hairless like a child instead of a real woman. She found that he already had some curls at the base of his erection. Sasuke moved his hips a bit, hoping to encourage her. His mind swam as the girl of his heart began fondling him, as interested in exploring him as he was in finding out more about her. A piece of him felt the need to cry out for more strength in her motions and tell her how good it felt – but no. Not yet. The words couldn't touch them yet. And he wanted this to last. **

**She was so taut. So hot. He almost couldn't work his second finger inside until he fidgeted the first one out of the way, drawing a long breath from Ino that he matched as she found the head of his shaft. Sasuke worked his two digits in and out of her, but still felt about with his other three fingers. They were kissing as Ino realized she should be pushing and pulling, not just examining. Her boy gasped into her mouth and she smiled with him. This was how it was supposed to be. The children shut their eyes as the minutes passed and they became more bold, with Sasuke going so far as to scissor his fingers inside of her once or twice. When he found the small crease that hid the most sensitive part of her body, it had to end. She clenched him so hard in her palm that he felt his end come as soon as she made that last, unintended cry, flattening their foreheads against each other, the two of them face-to-face and in ecstasy.  
Sasuke had never climaxed so hard in his life. He wasn't a serious masturbator, but he learned at that moment how different it could be when you had help. And Ino who hadn't even learned how to please herself, barely knew what to think. Her mind became blank and vacant. It was as though she didn't have thoughts of her own, only sensations. All of them related to Sasuke's body, still set against her own, still warm and wonderful, and still in perfect time with hers. Sasuke's head fell quickly beside of hers, the two both breathing deeply and quickly. Ino's eyes were heavy, crying for sleep, as were Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled over beside her, sweat dropping from his forehead. Ino glanced over to him. His eyes were barely open, but he was still looking at her. He reached his arm out, pulling her over to him. They both stared at each other. Before they both fell asleep, Sasuke chuckled. "Hm...?" She groaned quietly. "You're still blushing.." He said, smiling. She laughed a bit, closing her eyes. He snuggled against her, and they both slowly drifted of to sleep. **

**

* * *

Is it too lemony...? OO...**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	5. Fuel for the Feeding

----------

"INO!" Sakura yelled, pounding on the door to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?! GET UP! IT'S 4:00 O' CLOCK!! I NEED FOOOD!" Naruto yelled.

Ino shot up from her slumber, breathing heavily, darting her eyes to the clock.

"4:00?!"

She stood out of bed, thinking it was the next day, but it wasn't.

She stood,

naked, her face beaming red. She quickly grabbed the sheet, and covered herself up.

She stared down at the bed, and realized, that Sasuke had left.

This made her feel sad, but she didn't dwell on it.

"INOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto yelled, pounding harder on the door.

"I'm getting in the shower! Go away!" She yelled, throwing a shoe at the door.

Naruto yelped, and the sound of plummeting footsteps raced down the hall as they soon faded away.

"Hurry it up, Ino. He's getting crazy, without his food. " Sakura said quietly, also retreating from the door.

Ino let out a long sigh, and folded the sheet that was wrapped around her.

She walked to her closet door, and laid out a blue skirt, with a shirt matching. She folded them, and laid them onto the bed for her to change into.

She walked into her small bathroom, and turned on the water, letting it heat up.

She was sure that Sasuke had probably taken a shower when he left, so the water was probably still a bit cold.

She pulled out the hair clip that was barely dangling in her hair. She had a rough time indeed.

She pulled a comb through her always run-your-fingers-through hair. She always got compliments on it. Her hair was one of the few strong points she had, and she knew it.

She reached her hand under the running water, feeling a sting of the hot water, making her jerk her arm back. "Ouch." She mumbled. She walked to the small closet beside of the sink to get a towel. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. As she opened the door, a hand crept behind it and grabbed her own. Ino jumped back, quickly covering herself up. "What the- " She began to say, but soon trailed off, finding that the peeping tom was indeed the boy who had left her that day, Sasuke. "Hiya." He said happily, just looking Ino up and down, at her clothesless body.Ino watched his eyes trace her, and her face went completely red, embarrassed, but soon it changed to anger. Sasuke's expression went blank. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked innocently, slightly resting his hand on her shoulder. Ino's eye twitched a bit. "Get...OUT!" She yelled, smacking him back into the closet. "ACK!" He yelped, slamming into the shelf's. Ino slammed the door closed, and turned the lock on the doorknob. She stomped over to the tub and pulled the stopper out of the drain. "HEY!!" Sasuke yelled, banging on the door. "Lemme out!"

Ino stomped out of the bathroom, into her bedroom, and quickly changed into her clothes. She quickly stomped out of her room, leaving poor Sasuke in the small closet. "HEY!!! HELLOOOOO?! I CAN'T BREEEATH!" He yelled, leaving Ino's hearing as she ventured down the hallway.

She approached the kitchen door, only to see Naruto hopelessly trying to fix a bowl of Ramen, and Sakura standing on the side, laughing at his sad attempts do Ino's daily work. "Let me do it." Ino said, walking beside Naruto, and snatching the bowl away from him. Naruto crossed his arms, and gave her an angered look. "Well, it's about time you got up, Ino." Naruto said in a smart way. "What gives?" Sakura asked. Ino quickly turned around, and darted her eyes at the two. "I'M HAVING A BAD DAY, AM I NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A BAD DAY?! I'M NOT GOING TO ACT LIKE A PERFECT MOTHER/HOUSEWIFE/MAID EVERY GODDAMN MINTUTE!" She yelled, letting her speech fall out from the usual polite manner she spoke in. Sakura's happy expression fell into a troubled one. She held back the urge to question Ino's behavior, and instead picked up her glass of water, and exited the room and headed towards the living room. Naruto simply paid no mind to her words and exited behind Sakura. Ino's eyes softened, silently apologizing for her unusual outburst. She actually wasn't having a bad day, she was only embarrassed with her encounter with Sasuke. After the strange, 'bonding time' they had earlier that day, it felt strange to see him. She let out a long dumbfounded sigh, and turned the knob on the stove. She poured some water into a clean bowl she retrieved from the cabinet, and set it on the front of the stove to boil. She opened another cabinet door, and retrieved some spices for it. She set it beside the Ramen packet. She got the bowl Naruto was trying to cook with and poured it into the trash bin. She walked to the sink, and turned the facet handle and let it fill up with luke- warm water. She sighed at the many dishes in it, knowing she'd have to do them later, and set the bowl in with the rest. When she turned around, Sasuke stood leaned against the door frame, with his arm's crossed, and his foot resting against the other. "Afternoon, Ino." He said solemnly, getting out of his uncomfortable looking position, and approached her slowly. Ino backed up a bit, noticing the rather noticeable bump on his forehead. He picked up on her staring and sharply pointed to his forehead. "Mind fixing me?" He said, with anger in his voice. Ino paused for a moment, a bit frightened. "Oh-yes-I'm sorry! Come- sit down." She said, pulling him over the the chair and pulling it out from under the table. He slowly sat down, rubbing his head. Ino rushed over to the cabinet and got a Ziplock bag, and scurried over to the refrigerator, and let the ice makes pour ice into it. She walked beside Sasuke and held it out. "Here, hold this on it for a while. " Sasuke glanced at her and grabbed it, doing as she said. Ino rushed to the boiling water on the stove, and quickly opened and poured the Ramen into the bowl, stirring it. "So, how'd you like our get-together earlier?" Sasuke said with a laugh, looking back at her. Ino jumped a bit, dropping the wooden spoon she was stirring with, causing it to fall on the floor. She quickly spun around to face him. "Be quiet, Sasuke-Kun! I don't want anyone to know about this!" She yelled quietly, waving her finger at him. Sasuke leaned back, balancing his chair on two legs, folding his own. "Relaaaaaaax.." He said, putting his arms behind his head. "I won't tell, if you won't." He said with a smirk. "Won't tell what?" Said Sakura from the door. Ino sharply turned her head towards her. "Oh, I--" Sasuke began to say, but was only interrupted by Ino. "Nothing, he's just babbling." She said quickly. She bent down and picked up the spoon she'd dropped before, wiping it off with a rag. "So-I thought you two weren't going to be back until late..?" Ino asked, changing the subject. It took Sakura a moment to let the question sink in, and quickly answered, "Oh-Well, we got done early, so we came home." She walked to Ino, leaning against the counter beside her. "I don't think it's going to work out..." Sakura whispered, trying to keep the conversation from Sasuke's hearing. "What?" Ino asked, not moving her vision form her task. "Neji and I...We just aren't...Clicking..." Sakura whispered, getting closer to her. "But...I, I thought you really liked him..?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed. "I thought I did, but...I..I still.."

"IS THE FOOD DONE YET?!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously, while entering the room.

Sakura paused. "I...I'll tell you later.." She said, pulling out of the conversation. "Yes, Naruto..Go ahead and get your bowl." Ino answered, and she turned the oven off, removing the bowl from it. Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura got their bowls, drinks, and utensils, and sat at the table. Ino lightly sprinkled the spices on the Ramen, and brought it to the table, and then getting her own bowl and drink. Naruto, always being the first, grabbed the bowl and got his helping before anyone. They all got their dinner, and ate. They had the usual arguments, school talk, and the strange talk of Kakashi's book.

Other than the 'bonding' time between Ino and Sasuke, the day was normal.

* * *

Chapter 6 soon to come. 


	6. The Writing Writer

This chapter takes place in the morning before school. Ch.7 will be on the same day.

---

Sasuke's POV

Charm

Chapter 6.

---

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like Sakura yelling at us to wake up. I hesitated to open my eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the beaming sunlight blasting through the window every morning, but I instead heard the sound of rain pounding on the roof and windows. I slowly opened my eyes, suprisingly not being able to see much at all except the dim light coming from the slightly open door, and the radiant glow from the alarm clock. A wave of anger wove it's way though my body as I realized the time. 4:00 A.M. I shut my eyes again, and threw my pillow from under my head unto my face, wanting more sleep, but I couldn't have any, because Sakura was still yelling. "It's time to get up Naruto! You too Sasuke! I know you two hear me! Don't ignore me!" She yelled continuously, for several minutes. "Mhmmm..." Naruto groaned from the other side of the room. I heard the sheets ruffle over there, so he's probably trying to go back to sleep as well. A sudden streak of light shot through my vision, even with my eyes closed, and I felt someone pull the pillow off my face, and the covers off of my body. "SASUKE! GET UP!"

My eyes flew open, as my eyes shot open, to see the messy pink haired girl standing over me. She had faint circles under her eyes. She was still wearing her bright green pajamas, covered in frogs and hearts. Apperently, she had just woken up too. "Mmhm...Fine.." I mumbled, streching out, and yawning. In the corner of my eye, I watched her stumble her way through all the clutter in the floor, to Naruto's bed. She kicked the side of it, making the bed shake, causing Naruto to groan and turn over into an odd position.  
"GET UP!" She yelled once more, and stumbled out of the room.

I laid there for a few more moments, and then I slowly rose up. My body was crying for more sleep, but I resisted the urge and stood up from my bed, slipping on my house shoes in the process. I shivered a bit, for it was freezing in my room. Sakura had left the door open, exposing the dimly lit hallway and cold air. I walked to my closet, and pulled the door open. I flipped the closet light on, and a brightness filled parts of the room. I scanned through my clothes, and finally, I choose a black shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, and a pair of white shorts that length to about my knees. I turned the light off, and closed the door. I felt my way through the dark room to my bathroom. I laid my clothes on the counter, as I pulled off the shorts I'd worn to bed the previous night, and tossed them into the laundry bin. I slowly clothed myself, stumbleing quite a bit. I squirted some tooth paste onto my toothbrush, and scubbed for about a minute and a half. I bent down to open the drawer near the floor, and grabbed my hairbrush from the bottom of all the clutter. I stood back up, and brushed my messy hair down so it looked half way decent. I flipped the light switch off, as I left the room, seeing Naruto still snoring in his bed. I slipped quietly out the door into the freezing hallway. I stumbled to the only light in my vision- the kitchen. I entered through the door, seeing Sakura eating a bowl of cereal, and Ino doing the same.

"Bout' time." Sakura mumbled in a smart tone. "Good to see your in a good mood, Sakura. Why the hell am I awake?" I said, in a more aggressive tone than her own. " Did you forget? Our first exam is today. Iruka said he's really pushing it. " Ino said, in her always polite manner of speaking, as she sipped her milk. "Damn." I said, realizing I hadn't studied or practiced a bit, since I had been 'busy' all weekend. "Ino made me get you up early so you could prepare." Sakura said as she shoveled food into her mouth. I looked at Ino, who had began to flush. I'm guessing she didn't want me to know that. She knew why I hadn't either. I flashed a small smile, silently telling her thank you. I turned around to go to the living room and watch some TV. I didn't want to practice, I didn't need to, unlike Naruto , I pay attention and do my work. I entered the room, and flopped on the couch. I could see a dim light coming through the windows, barely bathing the furinture with a white glow. The room was cold, so I curled up in a small ball to keep warm. I reached my hand out onto the cofee table and felt around for the remote control, but it wasn't there, so I felt on the floor and on the table behind me. I couldn't find it. I relaxed my body, closing my eyes, but I couldn't go to sleep. I opened them again, and glanced at the clock behind me. 4:15 A.M. "Ugh.." I mumbled to myself, shutting my heavy eye lids once again, this time, almost giving into the will to sleep. But before I could, I felt a chilling breeze fall over me, and then followed by a warm blanket covering my body, but this time, it was an actual blanket, not a metaphor. My eyes flashed open, only to see Ino standing over me. Her eyes widened seeing mine open.

_"She must've thought I was asleep or something.."_

"Ino?" I asked innocently, trying to be as appealing as possible. It was a bit akward being around her for the last couple of days. I've been very forward with her, not to much I hope, but I'm begining to think she doesn't mind. She had a flustered look on her face, and her deep sea blue eyes still stared down at me. "I...I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun...I thought you were- " I interuppted her by saying, "It's okay. I understand. Thank you for the blanket though..It's a bit cold in here, eh?" I said, giving a small smile, and snuggling up to the soft blanket she'd given me. She smiled, and her eyes softened. "Yes..Very cold...Maybe it will be a snow day and we'll all get to stay in from school!" She said with excitement, laughing a bit as she spoke. Seeing her smile and laugh, I couldn't help but do it myself. She was so pretty. I scooted to the back of the couch and lifted up the blanket, inviteing her to come and lay with me. I was a bit nervous about the reaction she would have. I'm not going to molest her at 4:00 in the morning. I smiled, and patted my other hand against the soft velvet couch, a motion for her to come over. She hesitated a bit I think, but in the end, she came and sat down. It was akward, me laying and her sitting. One of us would have to switch, but who? I was in favor of her, and I wasn't too willing to take thought on her opinion. I streched my hand across her back, and pulled her down beside me. I watched her blush, and her eyes widen, as they always did when she was nervous or embarassed. Living with her for three years didn't have to prove that to him, or anyone for that matter. She looked up at me, suprised, but I don't know why she would be. I smiled at her, and flipped my hair into her face, making her giggle. I laughed at bit, and snuck my head beside hers, and blew into her ear, making her laugh more. "Sasuke!" She said laughing, and playfully pushing him away. I got back to face level, and smiled at her, and began to say, "Ino...Am I worth it?" in a rather serious tone, bringing down the mood. Her smile dimmed down to a cute frown. "Worth it? What do you mean?" She asked, pullling the blanket over herself more. "Yes...Am I worth risking your relationship with Shikamaru.." I paused, watching her expressions. Her eyes were blank, and her gaze left mine and wandered somewhere else. There was a long pause before any words were spoken, but I finally spoke up. "Is your relationship with your best friend worth it?" I asked. This time, her eyes widened, and her eyes quickly trailed to mine. "How did you-" She began to say, but I interupted her again. "I just do." I said, leaning in for a kiss, but she pulled away, which was rather suprising. She lifted up, and turned away from me. "Ino- " I began to say, but she got up, and walked out. I felt quitly, asking such stupid questions. I laid my head down on the couch cushion, and fell asleep.

----

Ch.7 soon to come.


	7. An Invading Contentment

**4:45 A.M...**

**"Sakura, will you give me the butter?" Ino asked, grabbing the bagels out of the toaster, and putting them onto a plate. Sakura opened the refrigerator door, bent to get the butter, and stood back up straight. "Here, catch." Sakura said, tossing the butter into the air towards Ino. Ino stuck her hand behind her, not removing her stare from the breakfast she was preparing, and caught the butter stick, and sat it next to her on the counter.**

**Ino snatched the butter knife from the open drawer on her opposite side, and slammed it closed as she walked past it, plate and knife in hand. She sat the plate on the table, and set out four plates in a square shape around the table, with a bagel on each one.**

**She scurried over the oven, with sizzling eggs on one side, and even more sizzling bacon on the other. She grabbed two spatulas, one in each hand, and flipped them both over. She sat the spatulas back down, and continued to the refrigerator.**

**Sakura stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crosses, staring in awe of her so obvious maternal skills. She smiled. "How DO you do it, Ino?" She said, followed by a long yawn. Ino's head turned back to her, her hair flying everywhere with it, and stared. "What?" She said in a angered tone, shutting the fridge door with a jug of orange juice in her hand, darting back to the table.**

**Sakura unfolded her arms, and walked a bit closer to her, so she didn't have to speak so loudly across the room."How do you do it?" She said again, a bit frustrated. Ino sat the jug on the table, and jogged to the cabinet, and stacked four glasses into her arms. "Do _what _? " Ino asked, stressing her words. Sakura's eyes followed her as she went back and forth through the kitchen. "She means, how do you put up with us everyday.." Naruto said, as he stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes barely open. Ino finally got the table set, and she let out a long sigh. "How do I put up with all of you? I have my methods you could say." She said, giving a small smirk. "Will you go get Sasuke, Naruto? He's eating whether he wants to or not." Ino demanded. "Fine."Naruto turned around, and walked out.**

**Sakura hopped onto on of the many counters in their kitchen, and leaned her head against the cabinet. "Ugh...Ino...What am I gonna do??" She said, rubbing her eyes, yawning. Ino was straightening out the crooked knifes and plates. "I'm nervous about the exams too- but I'm sure you'll do okay! Besides, don't you remember all that training we did last week! That was horrible! And when Naruto--"**

**"Not about the exams, Ino. About.." She hopped off of the counter, and scurried over to Ino. "About Sasuke!" She whispered, stressing her words. Ino's expression went blank. "About..Sasuke..?" Ino said dully. She rushed past Sakura, to the trashcan, and threw away an empty plastic container. "Yes...I don't know what to do! My emotions are getting the best of me! I'm going mad!" Sakura yelled.**

**"I thought you were _already _mad, Sakura." Sasuke said from the doorway, giving a small smirk, with Naruto behind him. Ino stared up at Sakura, who was , as usual , staring at Sasuke. "Heh heh, yeah, I guess so!" She said nervously, smiling. Sasuke moved his glare over to Ino, and began to say, "I'm not eating, Ino. I'm not hungry." Ino smirked at him, and returned an even more aggressive glare back to him. "Yes, you are. If _I _am the only one who's going to cook around here, then you'll eat when I tell you too. " She said, pointing to at the table "Everyone- sit down and eat." She demanded. Sakura and Naruto sat down without question, but Sasuke stood stubernly. Ino gave him an angered look , and he soon sat down, Ino following. Naruto had already eaten a couple of bites, like the pig he usually was. He didn't even use a knife to get his butter, he just simply grabbed a handful, and spead it on his bagel, and licked his fingers. Ino sat with an annoyed look on her face, not having touched her food yet. Sakura and Sasuke were eating, Sasuke of course forcefully eating. Naruto let out a laugh, and shoved the rest of it in his mouth." Ha! I beat you guys! " He stood up, and walked to the doorway. "It was good, Ino!" He yelled, walking down the hallway.**

**Ino sighed, still annoyed with him. She took a sip of her orange juice, and began to say, "He really gets on my nerves sometimes." Sakura looked up at her, and said, "Well duh, that's why he's here!" She said with a smile. Sasuke smirked. "Yes. He's here to make out lives hell. " He said, with his mouth full. Sakura yawned. "I'm tired." She said grimly. Sasuke looked up at her. "Why don't you go take a nap? It's only..." He looked at the clock. "Only 5:02." He said, smiling. Sakura took a big bite of her food. "Hm...Maybe your right!" Sakura said, standing up, chugging her drink down. "Wake me up, Ino?" She said, walking out. Ino had a worried look on her face, but she nodded. Sakura walked out.**

**There was a long silence between them, the only noise was the knifes hitting the plates, and the drinks setting on the table. Ino didn't take her eyes off of her plate, but Sasuke looked up at her frequently. He finally spoke up. "Ino..." But he was interrupted. "Look, Sasuke..I don't know exactly what's going through your mind, or Sakura's, or even mine! But I can't betray my best friend.." She paused. "Or...My boyfriend. They are both important to me...Sadly, I'm afraid..More than you." She looked at him. He didn't look at her at all. He stared down at the table. Ino finally through in. "It's not going to work out." She said, standing up. She started to walk out, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, and threw her against the refrigerator. "You aren't going to leave me." He said, with an angerlook. Ino's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke...?"**

**Ch.8 coming soon.**


	8. Always & Never

**"S...Sasuke..?" Ino said, as Sasuke had her pinned against the refrigerator. He leaned his head closer to hers. "You're not leaving me..." He aggressively whispered, and he pressed harder on her stomach, causing her to wince. "Stop it!" She yelled, but Sasuke slammed his hand across her mouth. Ino's eyes widened. She struggled to get free, but Sasuke continued to hold her down. "You won't leave me Ino...I swear it...I have a secret on you..." He said, with a smirk. Ino's eyes softened, and she felt a wave of fear ache through her body.**

_**"Why is he saying this...?"**_

**Sasuke smirked again, and chuckled. He pressed his lips up to hers tightly, and she winced, but gave in.**

**Naruto yawned, and stretched, as she walked down the hallway, to the kitchen.**

**Ino's eyes widened..She heard footsteps coming nearby..Her hair was down now, and Sasuke was kissing her neck. His hand was no longer on her mouth, but now on her waist. Even though she was enjoying it, she had to get out of this situation fast. "S-Sasuke-Kun...Stop.." She whispered, tilting her head down a bit to let him hear her better. He went lower, to her collar bone, biting from time to time, sending chills down her spine.. "Sasuke.." She said again, a bit louder. He still refused to break this moment, and moved to the side- her shoulder. The footsteps got closer, and Ino got tense, more than she already was. She got frustrated, and shoved him away. He stumbled back a few feet in front of her, and simply stared, but his face soon filled with anger."What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke shouted to her, waving his hands in front of him.**

**"Uhm...Sorry...I'll just...Go..." Naruto said, as he stood in the doorway, with an empty glass. Ino's glance fell over to Naruto. "No- It's okay, don't go! " She said, forcing a smile. "Here-gimme." She said, reaching her hand out. "I'll wash it." Naruto's eyebrow went up, and he slowly held the empty glass out in front of him. "Uhm...Thanks..?" He said, as he turned around and left. Ino walked over to the sink, and set the glass in the bottom. She turned around and leaned against the counter, and stared at Sasuke. She was nervous, and a bit frightened.**

**Sasuke stood, staring at the floor. His facial expression made it clear that thoughts were racing back and forth through his head. He didn't look at her anymore that morning...And they avoided each other, in an akward silence..**

* * *

**"Hyuga Hinata!"**

**"Here, Sensei!"**

**"Kiba!"**

**"Here.."**

**"Aburame Shino!"**

**"Eh..."**

**Iruka flipped a page in his role book...**

**"Hyuga Neji!"**

**"Here!"**

**"Nara Shikamaru!"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Uzamaki Naruto!"**

**"Believe it!"**

**"Haruno Sakura!"**

**"Present!"**

**"Yamanaka Ino!"**

**"Here!"**

**"Uchiha Sasuke!"**

**"Here.."**

**Iruka slammed his book closed, and stood up at his desk. He crossed his arms with a huge grin on his face. "Welcome, class! Today, we'll be taking an exam, to see how much you've actually learned this year! Kakashi and I, will be watching over you to make sure none of you cheat..." He trailed off, as he began to glare at Naruto. Naruto's face went red, as everyone stared at him, and small contained laughs went around the room. Naruto stood up in his seat.."Hey, old man! You got a bone to pick with me!?" He yelled, slamming his hand on his desk. Iruka's face filled with anger. "OLD MAN??" Iruka yelledslamming his hand on his desk. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, OLD! OLD, OLD, OLD! Just like Kurenai thinks your to old for her, so stop asking her out!" He said, laughing, causing the class to laugh also.**

**Iruka's face turned blue, and his eyes widened..."How...How did you..." He said, but was interupted by Tenten yelling, " It's so obvious, Sensei! You blush, and get all..." She began to wave her arms around, "Nervous, when she comes around! And plus, Shino and Kiba tell us everyday at lunch time about all the mushy gushy things you say to her!" She finished, laughing. Iruka's glare left Tenten, and went to Kiba and Shino. The two's eyes widened, and they sunk down in their chairs...**

**Naruto laughed, "Yeah! Like, 'Kurenai...I think about you night and day...Your beautiful crimson eyes are the window into my love for you!" He said, making the laughter in the room rise. Iruka's eye twitched. "SHUT UP YOU!!" He said, leaping half way across the table, but Kakashi pounced on top of him, struggling to keep him calm. "I--Iruka! We can't attack the students!! Settle down!" Kakashi yelled, holding the angry sensei down. Iruka began to sob, "How do they all know?!" He said, crying, barely audioble.."Uhm...Well...I don't know, Iruka...Maybe you shouldn't go after her just yet..Eh?" He said, trying to be comforting, which wasn't exactly helping.."Just...Let's continue, okay?" He said, pulling Iruka to his feet, and forcing him to sit in his seat.**

**Kakashi cleared his throat, and began to speak, " Okay class, we'll just go ahead and get started! Neji...Will you pass out the papers. please?" He said, walking back beside Iruka, who had his head down on his desk. Neji stood up from his seat. "Yes, Sensei." He said politely, and walked down to Iruka's desk, and picked up the stack of papers, and began to pass them out.**

**"Pssst...Ino!" Sakura whispered, waving her arms at Ino. Ino glanced over at her, with an odd look on her face..."What is it..?" Ino whispered, getting a bit annoyed. Sakura smiled, and held her arm out, with a folded note in her hand. "Here! Read it and write me back." She said, shaking her hand a bit. Ino looked over to Kakashi and Iruka, who weren't paying any attention to them, and she reach her hand out and grabbed the note. She opened it up , and began to read..**

_**Ino-Pig,**_

_**Okay..I need major help with Sasuke! What do I do?? I really like him! I think...Well, I may**_

_**sound stupid...but I think I'm in love! Seriously! He's soooo dreamy! I swear, I'd KILL**_

_**any stupid whore that tried to steal him away from me! Anyway, about the Neji thing...**_

_**I'm breaking up with him today!**_

_**eek! g2g, Iruka's gone mad!**_

_**Love Sakura.**_

**Ino was filled with anger...She clutched the note in her hand...And gave Sakura a glare, who was flirting with Neji, like nothing was even happening..But she was no better...Shikamaru was sitting next to her, hugging up against her...kissing her from time to time..**

**She took peaks back at Sasuke...Who was staring at her...Constantly...Normally, she'd be flattered...But now...It made her scared...**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Nine coming soon.**


	9. Pulse

**Ino was furious, but she was a bit shocked that she was. She felt a bit...Jealous..She felt Sasuke was her's and no one else's. **

**She was always the third wheel..Shikamaru and herself hadn't been together long, just a few months. Ino always went places with Sakura and Neji, but she always felt out of place. Ino was angered by Sakura's actions and feelings, but she had done worse! All the things they did...Only made her feel more guilt each time...If anyone found out, she would die.**

**Ino stared at Sakura and Neji, cuddling, laughing. Sakura showed no emotion or gulit for what she was going to do. **

**"Heehee! Neji..." Sakura said, trying to whisper, as she ran her fingers through Neji's hair.." your hair is so soft and silky!" She said, with a giggle. Everyone knew Neji adored her. The way he looks at her, would make any girl fall for him. Most of the girls were jealous of her, Ino used to. He calls her all the time, He sent her girfts left and right. Ino could tell, he really loved her.**

**Neji's face lit up, and he smiled. "Heh...Y-you think?" He said nervously, stuttering. His smile made Ino happy. He could bring anyone out of a bad mood.**

**Sakura was lucky to have him, but so stupid to throw him away...**

_"Am I the one at fault here..? Should I tell her? No, I couldn't! She'd never speak to me again.._

**Ino picked up her pencil, as Kakashi quieted them down, demanding the students to get started. "You all have exactly ONE hour, 11:00 to 12:00, and that will be the end of all exams! So get to work, and concentrate!" He yelled, smiling, and acting cheerfully. Ino scribbled her name of the front of her test booklet, "Yamanaka Ino. Period: 5th. " She flipped through the pages to see how many questions there were. She sighed. 45. She glanced over to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her. She looked at his paper. Her eyes widened. **

_"He's already on number 12!" _

**He was so smart. That was one of the many good qualities that attracted her to him . Shikamaru looked over, catching her glance, and gave a warm smile. After a moment, Ino smiled back. He reached over, and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze, as if to say, "I love you." Ino smiled, as this brightened up her day. Shikamaru smiled back yet again, and went back to his work.. Ino turned around a bit, and looked at Sasuke through the corner of her eye. He was doing his work, but he kept stopping, and looking up at her. He seemed to be struggling...Ino knew it couldn't be that he didn't know the answers...She could tell he had something on his mind. He seemed so...Nervous...He was sweating...Ino was a bit worried..**

**Ino turned around, and began her work.**

* * *

_"Finished...Finally!" _**Ino thought, smiling. She looked up at the clock..11:45. She stood up, and walked to Iruka's desk, holding out her booklet for him to take. Iruka sat his pen down, and took the paper, smiling. "Thanks, Ino." He said, whispering. Ino smiled, and nodded her head. She turned around, walking back to her seat. She looked up, and Sasuke was directly in front of her. Her eyes widened, as the cold black eyes stared back at her.**

_"He looks...Pale..."_

**The way he was looking at her...was...odd. He seemed lost in thought, barely noticing she was even there. Ino stepped to the side, out of his way. He stood for a moment, not removing his gaze from where she was. After a moment, he continued walking. Ino sat in her seat, staring at Sasuke. He didn't look at her when he went back to his desk, which worried Ino. She turned around, and watched him sit down. He moved all of his things off of the top, and sat his head down. Ino let out a sharp exhale, and turned back around, facing the front. **

**Shikamaru was already done with his work, way before her. Ino peeked up at the clock above Iruka's desk. 11:48. Ino sighed, and laid her head down. A few moments later, she felt a warm sensation roll across her waist. She peeked over at Shikamaru, who was a few inched away from her face, smiling. Ino smiled back, an began to ask, "What are you doing Shika?" He nuzzled up to her arm lovingly, and inhaled sharply. "Just admiring you." He said softly, with a small laugh. Ino blushed, and a grin flashed on her face. Shikamaru pulled her over, closer to him, making her chair squeak, which didn't draw too much attention, except for one person...**

**The sound blew into Sasuke's ears like a horn. He cluteched his forehead, feeling pulses of pain shift through his head. He tried to fall asleep, but this spliting headache was too much. Sasuke glanced up . His eyes winced at the bright sunlight beaming down on him from all the open windows, and saw Ino hugging up to Shikamaru. A wave of anger fell through him. Metaphorically, a Tsunami. They were laughing, giggling, an Sasuke's eyes widened, blinded by anger. He clutched his fist, trying to fight off the urge to torture and kill him. He couldn't look away, but his vision became blurry as salty tears filled his eyes.**

**"Okay, everyone! Time's up!" Kakashi yelled, waving his arms around. People stood up and turned their papers in. Sasuke buried his head back into his arms. holding in the urge to scream.**

**"Alright! Let's go to lunch!" Iruka yelled, grinning. Sasuke lifted his head up, and winced at a small burning pain in his hand. He opened his palm, and small trickles of blood ran down his hand. A smile went across his face, as he felt better, like he was complete. **

**Ino stared back at his hand, shocked by the blood. Shikamaru tugged on her arm..."What is it?" He asked. Ino stared for only a moment more, and looked away, back at Shikamaru..**

**"Nothing..."**


	10. TickTock

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick

_Sasuke stared off into nothing with a glossy-eyed expression, as he laid his head on the cool surface of his desk, listening to the rampant ticking of his clock._

Tick...Tick...Tick...

_Like a bad dream, where the minutes were wasting away._

Tick...Tick...Tick...

_Making up little plans , only for one to see._

Tick...Tick...Tick...

_Only a gaping fate, for them both to feel._

Tick...Tick...Tick..

_He won't be the only one suffering, he was sure of that._

Tick..Tick..Tick..

_Proud, he'd conjured up a master plan._

Tick...Tick...Tick..

_Just like ripping wings off a butterfly._

Tick..Tick...Tick..

_She would flutter to him, with nowhere else to go._

Tick...Tick..Tick..

_Drenched in crimson, they would go._

Tick...Tick...Tick...

_With a fist, and a smirk..._

**Like a kid in a candy store.**


	11. A Mind For A Penny

**"Haha! Shika, stop"  
Ino giggled, as she clutched her stomach and shook from side to side. Shikamaru smiled. "Not on your life!" He yelled, tickling under her legs. Ino burst out into laughter, and squirmed even more.  
"Shika"  
Shikamaru smirked, and sat down beside Ino on the cold concrete in front of Ino's door.  
Ino's cheeks were red from laughing so much, and she pulled her hair out of her face.  
"You've always been ticklish. " Shikamaru said with a smile. "I know, I can't help it!" Ino said, waving a hand in the air.  
Shikamaru smiled, and leaned back with his elbows on a stair behind him.  
"Well..That was one of the things that I liked about you the most." He said, his eyes shifting to the ground. Ino turned and leaning on his chest."Is that why you'd tickle me all the time when we were kids?" She said, flipping a string on his vest pocket. Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah...Pretty much." He said with a smile. "Well, at least I was getting some attention." Ino said, he smile dimming.  
"Awh..." His eyes shifted back to her, and he rested a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Hey..Don't feel bad. I'm sure I wasn't the only boy that liked you." He said in his always-soothing voice. Ino scoffed. "Please!" She raised up. "The only attention I got from ANY guys was bullying! Naruto was the worst. He'd throw rocks at me and yell, "Stone the witch!"And everyone would laugh at me." She said, leaning back down. Shikmaru let out a small chuckle, but contained most of it. "Hey! Don't you laugh! You were one of the worst!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru laughed nervously. "W-Was I?" Ino laughed "Uh, yeah!" She said in a smart tone. "Remember the panty incident?" She said, raising her head and looking at him. "U-uhm.." He looked away. "Yeah..I remember. But it was only for fun! I was a little kid." He said, trying to defend himself.  
Ino sighed. "I know, I know." Shikamaru raised up and turned her head slowly towards him. "So you forgive me?" He said, flashing his charming smile. Ino stared at him a bit, and smiled. "Yeah, of course I do." She said, giggling a bit afterwards. Shika smiled, and attempted to pull her into a kiss, but Ino swiftfully pulled away and stood up. She looked back at him and smiled. "I gotta go get this homework done." She said, slightly raising the books in her hand up. Shikamaru smirked, and stood up. "Yeah, me too." Ino smiled. "See you tomorrow"  
"Not even a hug?" Shikamaru said, with puppy dog eyes. "Awh...Don't do that! You know I can't stand it." Ino said, trying to resist.  
Shikamaru smirked. "I know"  
Ino laughed." Okay." She said, shuffling her feet closer to him.  
Shikamaru put his hand of her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace.  
Ino's eyes widened as she dropped her books and was held tightly. "S-Shika"  
Shikamaru rubbed her back. "Think about what I asked you, okay?" He said quietly, almost whispering.  
Ino's eyes softened. "Okay..I will.." She said, just as quiet. "Do you promise?" Ino smiled and pulled away. "Yes...I promise." She said, bending down and picking up her books. She lifted back up and walked to her door.  
Shika stood smiling. "See you tomorrow." He said softly, raising a hand in the air. She smiled, and opened the door, and looked back. "See you tomorrow." She said, walking in and closing the door. Ino leaned against the door, and sighed. "INO!!!" Naruto said, flying towards her in the air. "GAH!" Ino screamed, and she moved aside, and Naruto flew into the door. "Oooooooooowwwwwww..." He moaned.  
Ino shook her head. "What is it, Naruto?" She said, unamused. "Sakura wants you." He said, barely audioble. "Oh..Okay.Where is she?" "In her room." "Kay..Thanks..."She said stepping over him and beginning to walk down the hallway. "AND COULD YOU MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT TOO?!??!" Naruto yelled at her, but she wasn't listening. Ino knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. "Sakura! You in there"  
No answer. She knocked again. "Hello? Sakura!" She said knocking more. "Okay! I'm coming in..." She said, opening the door. She dropped her books, and shrieked. "OH MY GOD!!!!" She yelled, putting her hands over her mouth.  
"I-Ino!" Sakura shrieked, as she grabbed her shirt and covered herself with it. "S...Sasuke??" Ino said, her voice trembling. Sasuke laid sprawled out on Sakura's bed, with his shirt off also. "Well hi Ino." Sasuke said with a smirk. Ino turned around, with her hand covering her eyes. Without getting her books, she ran out of the room, down the hallway, and into her own. Sakura stood up and looked after her, and soon shut the door. "Well jeez. I thought she'd at least be happy for me." Sasuke smiled. "I'm sure she is..She's just surprised...That's all.." he said. Sakura smiled, and sat back down beside him. "Now...Where were we?" She said grinning.**

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been without a computer for months. I'll update as much as I can._


End file.
